kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Hero's Chi
| Also called = | Type = Chi | Abilities = Manifests/enhances the user's energy in numerous forms of offensive, defensive, and healing situations | Creator(s) = N/A | User(s) = Nu Hai, Bao, Jing, Fan Tong, Po, Oogway | Films = | Series = | First appearance = }} The Hero's Chi, also known as Hero Chi is a special chi belonging to only a select number of Kung fu masters. It was first introduced in the episode "Enter the Dragon" from Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness as a energy granted from the universe to one person each generation. Description The Hero's Chi allows its user to have increased Kung fu skills. Both Oogway and Po used these abilities against Ke-Pa, but Po was seen using it to also fly and fire a blast of energy out of his stomach. History Origins The first known recipients of Hero's Chi were Jindiao, the original Dragon Master, and his pupils the Four Constellations. Unfortunately, Jindiao became obsessed with the power of his Hero's Chi and sought to claim the power of the Wellspring in addition to it. The Four Constellations banded together to stop him, in the process leaving their own Hero's Chi sealed within the Temple of the Four Constellations. Jindiao, separated from his original form, lost his Hero's Chi, which seemingly was then bestowed upon Oogway. restoring Oogway's Hero's Chi]] When Oogway first encountered the demon Ke-Pa, the young tortoise fought him, and though he was attacked and temporarily drained, he was soon restored by the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, and the power of the Hero's Chi allowed Oogway to seal away Ke-Pa and his demon brethren, and save the Valley of Peace. Centuries later when Oogway passed on, he gave the Hero's Chi to the new Dragon Warrior, Po. In Legends of Awesomeness The Hero's Chi was said to be given by the universe as a gift to Oogway. He used the Hero's Chi to free the Valley of Peace from the rule of Ke-Pa and the underworld demons. He had sealed the demons away, except for Ke-pa, who fought Oogway. When the young tortoise was exhausted and his Hero's Chi all but drained, he was aided by the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, and his power was restored, allowing him to defeat Ke-Pa and contain him in the form of a pig. When Oogway passed on, he gave the Hero's Chi to the Dragon Warrior, Po. Po was unaware of this, until he was told by Shifu and learned of Ke-Pa and the protective power of the Peach Tree, which had recently died. However, like Oogway before him, Po used his Hero's Chi to battle Ke-Pa when he returned to the Valley, and was drained and nearly finished off. Before he was completely gone, he was saved by a peach tree sapling that had come from the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, which re-energized and enhanced his Hero's Chi, allowing him to destroy Ke-Pa and his demons once and for all. In The Paws of Destiny When Nu Hai, Bao, Jing, and Fan Tong stumbled into the Temple of the Four Constellations while looking for the Peach Statue, they were imbued with the Hero's Chi of the Four Constellations. Gallery Images Loa-young-oogway.png|Oogway using the power of the Hero's Chi Loa-po-vs-demon.png|Po using the Hero's Chi PoDemons.jpg|Po using the Hero's Chi against the underworld demons PoHealing.jpg|Po being restored by the peach tree sapling View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... See also * Chi References External links * Category:Terms